Peri-prosthetic fractures of the femur are common injuries that may be very difficult to treat. For example, a previously placed implant may interfere with the healing or placement of other bone fixation elements. One system of treating a peri-prosthetic fracture loops a cable around the bone to secure a fractured portion of the bone. These cables are often used in conjunction with implants that may be positioned along the bone to provide stability to the bone. However, the cables often slide along the implant which may result in difficult positioning the cable about a desired area of the bone. In addition, securing the cable after it has been looped around the bone often requires a large surgical approach, which may result in greater risks to the patient.